


The Next Great Adventure

by mistrali



Series: Harry Potter, Canon Divergences [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: Judge not, lest ye be judged. Dumbledore and Harry, at Kings Cross.





	The Next Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tigriswolf’s comment_fic prompt ‘the pitiless green eyes’

Albus Dumbledore had sent his protege out to be the sacrifice; he hadn’t expected Harry to return as an avenging angel. In Death, the child fairly blazed with power - never mind that he, shiftless student that he had been in life, had never done anything to deserve it.

The pitiless green of Harry’s eyes looked back at him. “And whose fault was that, Professor? You had a hand in it, too.”

Albus fought down a sob, as three more figures stepped out of the fog towards him.

“The only ones you ever feared.” Harry’s voice was level, but his magic! Shards of it scored Albus’ skin and lodged there, stinging like blazes.

“But you know what they say about glass houses,” said Harry, and this time his magic was a hailstorm.

Albus covered his ears and very nearly wailed aloud. 

“Even after all this time, you can’t face your family?” whispered Harry, in the barest caress. Then with that touch of kindness, he turned and boarded the train, whose doors closed silently behind him.

Albus, at last, looked up to meet his fate.


End file.
